


to infinity, and beyond?

by mdmaverickk



Series: Roll a D20 [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdmaverickk/pseuds/mdmaverickk
Summary: Jihyo doesn’t know why she has to specify that interdimensional travel is a bad idea.She also thinks that sending Sana on an interdimensional joyride for being annoying was a bit of an unnecessary escalation, but there was not much she could do about it at this point.





	to infinity, and beyond?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most random thing I’ve ever written, but it was a lot of fun. Such is life, I guess?

Lookout duty was exceedingly dreadful to her. There was nothing to look at but trees and rocks, more trees and, surprise surprise, more rocks. The occasional falling leaf, perhaps, a blade of grass or two. Nothing fast moving for her to chase, no prey to catch with a throwing knife or two. No game, no competition, no nothing.

 

She was hardly like Mina, her partner for the night. The girl practically embodied the peaceful, quiet alertness that an ideal lookout should have. While Mina cheerfully hummed a tune into the darkness, Sana just sat here feeling restless.

 

She glanced back towards the campfire. Momo was bent over the cast iron pot, stirring up the stew she made with the rabbit Sana had caught earlier.

 

(Tzuyu cried when she did so. They were always careful to do the butchering out of the girl's line of sight.)

 

“Hey Mina, I’m bored.”

 

“I know you are,” Mina smiled. “You hate staying still.”

 

“Mina,” Sana pouted, punctuating each syllable with a whine. “I’m bored. Can we play a game?”

 

Mina giggled. Sana sincerely does not understand how it was possible for anyone to giggle _gracefully_. "Sure. What are we doing?"

 

She gestured to the catapult on Mina’s belt. It was a gag gift from the girl’s last birthday, personally selected from a merchant’s stock by one Kim Dahyun. They had all laughed at the perplexed expression on Mina’s face when she had opened the package. Chaeyoung had dared her to use it as her only weapon on her next mission.

 

And of course, she proceeded to wield it (and nothing else) with immaculate precision on their next raid of a bandit camp, singlehandedly taking down ten men in the span of thirty seconds. In typical Mina fashion. With a toy catapult.

 

Sana knows that she’s setting herself up for failure, but what better way to play a game than with a child’s toy?

 

“First one to hit Momo in the ass wins.”

 

-

 

There was a lot of incoherent yelling coming from outside her tent. It wasn't anything terribly out of the ordinary, but Jihyo felt compelled to check anyway.

 

The scene that greeted her was only mildly concerning. Momo had Sana in a headlock, the other girl struggling to little effect. Mina was trying her best to diffuse the situation. Dahyun stood to the side of it all, a healing spell already in hand.

 

“Minatozaki, I swear to god, you better hope that I kill you before I teleport you into another dimension.”

 

Despite her disadvantageous position and general lack of air, Sana raised a finger in objection. “But that means that you would have to go with me, which I’m guessing you wouldn’t be too keen on given our current predicame-”

 

Momo tightened her grip with a flex of the arm, and Sana gagged in protest.

 

“Momo, Sana didn’t even hit you in the butt. I did,” Mina’s voice was deliberately a shade calmer than usual, which was impressive given how composed the girl already tended to be.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Momo growled. “She’s the one who hit me in the face and made me knock over the stew. It’s like she has a death wish.”

 

Jihyo cocked a single questioning eyebrow at the scene. Dahyun had the decency to look sheepish. “I considered stopping this before it even began, but things have been far too quiet around here lately.”

 

Needless to say, Jihyo was thoroughly unimpressed.

 

“Just make sure nobody dies?”

 

Dahyun seemed to ponder upon this for a moment, jabbing a finger to her temple with as much exaggeration as she could muster.

 

“I’ve been working on my revival spells for the last two weeks, but I can’t promise that Sana won’t come back as a zombie.”

 

Jihyo sighed in resignation. “Good enough, I suppose.”

 

“Good enough? What do you mean good enough,” Sana coughed, surprising coherent for someone in a chokehold.

 

“Jihyo? Where are you going? Jihyo!”

 

-

 

Sana was remarkably subdued the following day. It was the most peaceful morning that Jihyo’s had in years, and that fact alone was enough to alarm her.

 

The girl had just spent the better part of two hours shuffling back and forth listlessly, not a word to be heard. Jihyo knows that she’s not alone in her newfound appreciation of silence, but the unease from the rest of the guild was growing palpable. Jeongyeon had even started brief tirade about the irresponsible uses of magic, to which Dahyun vehemently denied all responsibility.

 

(“I’m a healer, not a necromancer! It’s right there in the two basic principles we learn at clerical school - do no harm, and the undead make for terrible company.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s true,” Dahyun insisted. “Awful at conversation.”)

 

With Dahyun claiming innocence, the crosshairs turned to the next obvious culprit. The group drags Momo into an interrogation midway through her fifth meal of the day, and the girl is entirely indifferent.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Momo waved them off. “I’ll pick her up later today and she’ll be back to normal in no time.”

 

Jihyo eyed her suspiciously. “What do you mean ‘pick her up’?”

 

“I mean that I _may_ have left her soul in another dimension.”

 

Considering how long she has had to deal with this lot, Jihyo was surprised to find that she could still be rendered speechless.

 

“In my defense,” Momo continued to chew her food nonchalantly. “Sana chose to stay. I left her in that bubbly world full of sparkles where the spirits take your soul for a little adventure. They always return you to your body, though.”

 

It is Chaeyoung who eventually breaks the ice, with Jihyo still decidedly mute. “I thought you were mad at Sana. Doesn’t sound like a world of never-ending despair to me.”

 

Momo shrugged. “If the girl was volunteering to leave us alone for a few hours, who am I to stop her?”

 

There was a collective nod and murmur of agreement from the rest of the group. Jihyo was all for leading this guild democratically, but she was not convinced that this was sound decision-making.

 

In the background, Sana’s soulless body trips on a branch.

 

-

 

The girl that Momo returned with sounded like Sana, acted like Sana, and looked like Sana, with the sole exception of her now bubblegum-pink hair. Jihyo supposed that she should be relieved that the damage was minimal.

 

“That was so much fun!” Sana gushed. “All of you were missing out. We were floating on cotton candy clouds, and passing by pink champagne waterfalls, and-“

 

“Momo, could you leave Nayeon there too?” Tzuyu asked. “Permanently would be nice.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Jihyo figured that it was as good a time as any to add ‘no interdimensional travel’ to their growing list of house rules.

**Author's Note:**

> rip Sana’s hair in the Candy Pop MV


End file.
